


Do me a favor

by ImKitty_Litter



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Blade Runner 2049
Genre: ABO, F/M, Female Alpha/Male Omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKitty_Litter/pseuds/ImKitty_Litter
Summary: ABO世界观，女A男O预警





	Do me a favor

Do me a favor  
私设：  
*复制人有ABO性别分化，有发情期，自身可以散发出信息素但闻不到任何信息素的味道（人类可以闻到自己的和别人的信息素），不能生育  
*警用型复制人全是仿alpha，但K的生产过程里出了一点小差错（  
*对于alpha来说，一旦标记了别人，从此以后就只能闻到这个人的信息素，对于omega来说，一旦被标记，从此以后只有标记了他/她的人能闻到他/她的信息素，这一点对人类和复制人都适用

“你还好吧？”屏幕上的K看起来有点心不在焉，而乔希从来不掩饰自己的看法。K没回答她的问题，只是把装着眼球的证物袋按在扫描仪上。他的额头上有一条还在渗血的伤口，针织衫上有几处干涸的血迹——不算他最糟糕的状态。但他脸色苍白，外面在下雨，乔希却能看到他下巴上闪亮的汗水。“尽快回警局报道。”  
K和一阵omega信息素的味道一起走进了她的办公室。最初乔希并没有产生这方面的联想。为了确保力量和更短的反应时间，警用型复制人都采用了仿alpha的设计，但K看起来太不对劲了——他在剧烈地出汗，整个人潮湿得像只被踢进雨里的流浪狗。乔希走上前不客气地扯开他的衣领，闻他颈侧的皮肤。K僵硬在原地。  
“他妈的怎么回事？”乔希放开了K。她的接近让他几乎无法站稳。他向她投来一个“很抱歉但事实如此”的眼神。“你是个omega？怎么搞的？”K点点头，“生产过程里的差错，我猜。”他的声音很轻。  
乔希抱着胳膊端详着自己的下属。她的确感到震惊，但这下有些疑惑终于被解开了——为什么K的体型比她见过的其他军用型复制人小，为什么大多数时间里他都安静得像颗观赏植物，为什么看着他的眼睛，没人会把他跟“银翼杀手”这个词联系在一起。  
“你没打抑制剂吗？还有谁知道这件事？”“我一直定期注射抑制剂。但是这次的目标是个alpha，我一定是不小心把他的血沾在了伤口上……我很抱歉，长官。除了你没有人知道这件事了。”乔希瞪大双眼，她没法再控制自己的音量：“你被强制发情了？”K又点了点头。他不敢看她。  
强制发情。乔希一边在舌尖上咀嚼这四个字，一边努力压制着自己拾起办公桌上的笔筒丢向K的冲动。除非被标记，处于强制发情期的omega会一直处于发情的状态——直到休克甚至是死亡为止。  
乔希从没想到两人之间的沉默会如此尴尬。她不知道K还能坚持多久，他看起来糟糕极了。她得在他晕过去之前做点什么。乔希脱下外套扔到椅背上，“我帮你。”K看着她，乔希搞不懂他眼神里的含义，但她莫名觉得他并不认为死于发情期是不能接受的结局。K摇了摇头。  
“你还有别的办法吗？”她提高了声音。K愣住了，就像这件事真的值得考虑似的。几十秒之后他转过身背对她，慢吞吞地脱下自己的外套。乔希心情复杂地看着他的背影，他的裤子上有一大块显眼的濡湿的痕迹。干渴的感觉像细小的昆虫一样爬上她的喉咙。“躺在桌子上。”K照做了。  
她能看出来自己的接近让他多不舒服。乔希掀起K的上衣，他的腰上有几条干涸了的伤口，她摸了摸它们，在K开始挣扎之前移开手，解开了他的裤子。他湿得像只坏掉了的容器。乔希的手指顺着他的大腿内侧向上滑动，K突然动了动嘴唇。“你说什么？”乔希不耐烦地问他。“请不要解雇我。”他小声回答。她不可理喻地瞪着他，K移开了目光。  
乔希的手指在他的生殖腔里搅动出粘稠的水声，K咬着嘴唇别过脸，他的耳朵和脖子泛起粉色。乔希不确定自己是不是弄疼了他，因为K把所有的声音都咽进肚子里，他的胸膛起伏着，像个竭力抑制哭泣的小男孩。乔希捏着K的下巴转过他的脸。他的眼睛似乎没有聚焦在她的脸上，蓝色的虹膜在潮湿的眼眶里氤氲成一片深不见底的海水。她拍了拍他的脸。“你还好吗？”K看着她，下意识地点了点头。他总能高效地回应她的命令和问题，可她现在不确定自己是否喜欢这点了。  
她开始扩张他的生殖腔。乔希小心地分开手指，立刻有润滑液涌出来浸湿了她的手掌。K闭上眼睛，血色爬上了他的颧骨。他的味道更浓了。乔希把鼻尖埋进K的颈窝里深深地吸了一口气。人造的生殖腺和天然的并没太大差别，所以K身上也有omega信息素的味道——俗气的，甜腻的香味，但依然好闻。他的味道对她来说并不陌生，乔希想，所以这也是华莱士公司的畅销产品之一。  
K维持着那个介于羞赧和恐惧之间的表情。乔希叹了口气。她知道K闻不到她的或是他自己的味道，这不是他的错，但这并不妨碍她感到莫名的愤怒和烦躁。她抽出手指，K随着她的动作发出哽咽。乔希用湿润的手指摩挲他的嘴唇。K安静地看着她。他那双浅色的嘴唇在办公室脏兮兮的灯光下看起来竟然非常……美味。乔希的拇指划过他的嘴角，把两根手指塞进他的嘴里。  
虽然疑惑地皱了皱眉毛，K并没有对她的举动表现出不满。发情期的omega都有顺从alpha的本能。他温顺地含进她的手指，温热潮湿的舌头卷起它们，乔希感到轻微的痒意。他的动作让乔希想到自己小时候拥有过的一只宠物狗。她端详着K的脸，他甚至也有一双湿润的，无攻击性的眼睛。“尝尝你自己。”她的声音有些沙哑，炽热的欲望和汗水一起滑下她的脊椎。他眼睛里的疑惑更深了。  
乔希自嘲地笑笑。她抽出手指，干脆地拍了拍K的腰侧示意他分开双腿。他照做了，但他开始轻微地发抖，握着桌角的手指泛起青色。这不是一个omega在性爱之前应该有的反应。乔希捏着他的下巴，好让他直视自己：“如果你不想的话，我们随时可以停下。”K摇了摇头。他看上去不安极了。乔希这才反应过来，K并没有选择的权力。如果得不到标记，不出半天整个警局就会发现他的秘密，omega银翼杀手是从来都没有出现过的事物，而超出人类理解范围的事物一般都不会得到好下场。  
乔希潦草地摸了摸K的额头权当安慰。她的烦躁和愤怒并没有得到缓解，即使是在她进入K的身体的时候。客观地说那感觉很不错，他的生殖腔又湿又热，跟任何一个发情期omega的一样热情。女性alpha的阴茎普遍更小，但K依然发出了窒息似的声音，就像她的进入挤出了他身体里的空气似的。  
“放松。”她一边缓慢地动作，一边抚摸他腰侧紧绷的肌肉。K在她的掌心里慢慢地松弛下来。也许他是对皮肤接触更敏感的那一类omega，乔希想，这类omega更温顺，也更容易被alpha们摆布。但她又想到每次抚摸他的肩膀时总会看到的闪烁的神色——也许他只是对皮肤接触更敏感的那一类人罢了。复制人。她在心里补充道。  
乔希开始谨慎地移动，K咬着嘴唇，他的双手被按在头顶，手指随着她的节奏重复着攥紧桌角又松开的动作。她抓着他的手按在自己赤裸的大腿上——在工作之外，乔希有几个固定的床伴。他们都知道她喜欢在做爱的时候被抚摸，如果她示意，他们会把手伸进她的套裙里。但K没有。他迟疑着，把手掌轻轻地搭在她的腰上摩挲，就像在安慰她似的——就像乔希刚才对他做的一样。  
跟发情期omega做爱的好处之一就是不用费心照顾他们的感受，信息素会将快感成倍地放大。K很快就不能平稳地呼吸，乔希想要转过他的下巴观察他的反应，手指刚碰到他的皮肤，K就顺从地转过了脸。他脸上的表情是沉溺和抗拒的混合体。他的喉咙里溢出轻声的呜咽，乔希俯身舔了舔他的喉结，轻轻地咬住那枚脆弱的软骨，K在她的牙齿之间瑟瑟发抖。她加重了一点力气，他缩起肩膀躲开了她。乔希用双手按住K的上半身，把他固定在原地。他的髋骨有点硌手。  
她快要成结了。乔希揪住K的领子从桌面上拎起他的上半身，他用手肘撑起身体配合了她的动作。他快要烧着了。她的手胡乱地摸过他的小腹和胸膛。乔希从来都不觉得自己是个能安稳地处于一段关系里的人，因此对所谓的“联结”并不抱有任何积极的期待，但她依然觉得不应该是这样——不应该发生在这个阴雨天的傍晚，地点不应该是她又冷又坚硬的工作台，不应该如此仓促和狼狈——不应该是他。她盯着K，他喘得像条被丢进凉开水里的鱼，汗湿的脸上表情空白。乔希突然很想知道K是否想象过这样的场景会如何发生在自己的身上，此刻的情景又在多大程度上吻合了他的期待——恐怕并不多，但乔希本能地觉得这并不是最糟糕的那个选项。  
她的结在他的生殖腔里渐渐地膨胀，之后的几分钟里他们会被密不可分地锁在一起。乔希攥着K的短发向后推他的脑袋。她低下头，凑近K的脖子找他的性腺。他听话地抬起下巴，把汗湿的皮肤最大程度地展现在她的眼前。透过象牙色的皮肤，她能看到他紧张地上下滑动的喉结，他每根青色的血管——如果用力地掐住他的脖子，她能听到他的气管发出咯吱咯吱的声音，就像靴子踩在新雪上的声响。乔希站了起来。他的生殖腔湿淋淋的，贪婪地吮吸着她的器官。  
乔希知道自己不能用任何借口来合理化这一切了，在K的身上也许行得通，但她不行。她抚摸着他的身体。她其实很喜欢他上半身流畅的线条和腰腹部那些纤细柔韧的肌肉，它们在她的触碰下颤抖跳动，像被气流拨动的琴弦。他不规则的呼吸急促地拂过她的指尖。他的耳垂红得像一块新鲜的伤口。他已经给了她所有可能的真实体验——她的一部分正深深地埋在他的生殖腔里。无论是复制人还是人类，没有任何科技能磨灭顽强地存在了成百上千年的生物本能。乔希总说自己有时候会忘记K也是个复制人，她想，自己其实并没忘记，她只是不再认为那有多么重要罢了。  
她的结已经完全打开了。完全打开的结的大小接近成年人的一只拳头，K的生殖腔被撑开到接近平时的五倍的宽度，那一定疼极了，可他连眉毛都没皱一下。一直压在她胸口的烦躁突然开始爆发，乔希拽着K的胳膊，把他的手指按在他自己的小腹上。K猝不及防地倒在桌面上，后脑勺和桌面撞击发出闷响。他什么也没说，只是看着她，神色像一只垂死的，面对着猎人的鹿。乔希觉得自己像是被一团棉花堵住了喉咙。她放松了手上的力量，K的手指从她的钳制里滑了出去。冷却了的汗水残存在她的掌心，乔希摇了摇头，没再做出什么多余的动作。她按着K的脑袋，找准了性腺的位置，咬破他的皮肤。鲜血的铜味和K的信息素一起涌进她的嘴里。

乔希靠在桌子上一边喝酒一边沉默地看着K用军人的效率打理好自己。他的髋骨上方有两排红色的指甲掐痕，乔希知道那是自己没有克制力道的结果，但她并不为此感到抱歉。他转身面对她，看起来和平时没什么两样——如果忽略他湿润泛红的眼睛和脖子上那个醒目的牙印的话。“谢谢你，长官。”他的声音听起来有点沙哑。乔希点了点头。她走上去拍了拍他的肩膀，手掌接触到K的时候他一下子绷紧了身体——乔希克制着自己发火的冲动：“你会没事的，不用担心。”K点了点头，没有看她。  
“回去吧。明天我会派给你一个新的任务。”她摆了摆手。K转身离开了，他关门的时候几乎没有发出声音。房间里最后一点omega信息素的气味安静地包围了她，闻起来像一种难以名状的哀愁。  
End.


End file.
